Spectra's Ghostly Gossip
by RainStorm Riddles
Summary: Welcome to Spectra's Ghostly Gossip were you can get the latest news at Monster High! There's no telling what you'll find here, but it's guaranteed to be juicy! From professional interviews to outrageous outbreaks, you'll be sure to know. Stay tuned! (All content is safe. Updates occur whenever I get a new idea.)


**This is Spectra Vondergeist coming at you with the latest gossip! Last night, a rather unusual conversation presided on Critter after Jinafire Long caught wind of Holt's claim that he can eat peppers hot enough to 'make a dragon cry.' Our fiery dragon immediately threw down the gauntlet, declaring a chilli pepper contest. See the feed below to get the full details of how this challenge went down.**

* * *

 **'Favorite Food** : (Holt) Hot wings. I like 'em hot enough to make a dragon cry.'

 **Jinafire** : Oh _really_. Would you care to put that to the test, DJ?

 **Heath** : NO! Don't do it cousin!

 **Holt** : Are you challenging the Holtster to a contest of fire?

 **Jinafire** : Perhaps I am.

 **Heath** : Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. Don't do it man.

 **Clawdeen** : Ooh! Looks like Holt just got called out by Jin!

 **Lagoona** : Crikey, this'll be worse than the time Abbey beat all the blokes in wrestling.

 **Heath** : It's a lot less humiliating when you aren't the only one suffering. Dude, cous', I'm speaking from experience. Back out now if you value your dignity, because you will lose it _all_.

 **Abbey** : Ha! Heath not have dignity to begin with. Still he loses it.

 **Heath** : Ouch.

 **Clawd** : You just got _burned_!

 **Heath** : Alright, alright, I give up. But don't say I didn't warn you.

 **Rochelle** : Well, if we are going through with this, we should at least take the necessary safety measures this time. We'll need three fire extinguishers, hazard tape, five gallons of milk, and an ambulance on speed dial.

 **Holt** : Is all that really necessary?

 **Rochelle** : I assure you, it is très nécessaire.

 **Duce** : She's right, dude. Don't argue with the gargoyle.

 **Venus** : And how about we _not_ do it on the front lawn again. Some scorched grass is whatever, but Heath nearly started a forest fire last time.

 **Invisi-Billy** : What about by the pool? Can't burn water, right?

 **Lagoona** : Yeah, no. This school can't afford a hot tub.

 **Spectra** : This is so spooktacular! I just updated my blog! I'll be sure to video the whole thing!

 **Heath** : Well, there goes all the family pride.

 **Operetta** : Hey, I just got a notice from Spectra's blog about Holt going against Jinafire in a chili pepper contest. Is this for real?

 **Holt** : You better believe it!

 **Operetta** : Okay, normally I support the things you do Hyde, but there ain't no way this is a good idea. I need my DJ functional for this weekend's concert.

 **Holt** : Where's the support for the Holtster? It's like you all think I'm not gonna survive this.

 **...**

 **Gil** : You aren't.

 **Lagoona** : Gil!

 **Gil** : Well someone had to say it.

 **Holt** : It's cool, it's cool. It just means my victory will be all the sweeter.

 **Venus** : (Robecca; I'm using Venus's computer until I get the hang of this Critter thing.) Well, I think he should go for it.

 **Operetta** : Really?

 **Venus** : (Robecca) Absolutely. There's nothing as satisfying as watching a boy get crushed by a ghoul.

 **Clawdeen** : LOL!

 **Duce** : _Ouch_!

 **Lagoona** : Ha! LOL!

 **Rochelle** : If there is one thing safety classes fail to inform, it is that steam can burn as badly as fire.

 **Frankie** : That's so true!

 **Abbey** : Burn major.

 **Venus** : (Robecca) I should go now. I think Venus just snorted some water after seeing what I posted.

 **Operetta** : Honey, I don't think I've laughed that hard all week.

 **Holt** : You know what? I'll take Crossfade as my moral support! Crossfade? Crossfade buddy, where are you going? Come on, you aren't gonna leave me to do this on my own, are you?

 **Jinafire** : So, Holt Hyde, do you officially accept the challenge? Last chance to back out.

 **Holt** : And disappoint all my fans? No way! We're doin' this! Tomorrow, in the creepateria at lunch. We'll see who the _real_ dragon is.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Clawd** : Well… see you in heaven buddy.

 **Invisi-Billy** : Adios amigo.

 **Gil** : It was nice knowing you.

 **Holt** : Yeah, yeah, you guys are hilarious. Holt signing off now.

 **...**

 **Jackson** : Hey guys, what'd I miss?

* * *

 **There you have it folks! Be there in the creepateria at noon, and we shall see who is the fieriest monster. Stay tuned for more updates on the Ghostly Gossip!**


End file.
